joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Buggy the Clown (Canon)
Summary Buggy D. Clown was initially the first real pirate (And the strongest one) that Luffy encountered early on in his travels. Buggy is one of the strongest if not the strongest characters in One Piece-Verse His Devil Fruit is the Chop-Chop Fruit (Bara Bara no Mi), which lets him split his body apart as he pleases. After his defeat at Luffy's hands, he teamed up with Luffy's stalker with a crush Alvida, and after a failed attempt at revenge entered the Grand Line in pursuit of the Straw Hats. After the Time skip, Buggy has become a Warlord of the Sea. He has a former bounty of 15,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''6-B, likely''' higher with the Muggy Ball 'Name: '''Buggy D. Clown '''Origin: '''One Piece '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''37 Pre Timeskip, 39 Post Timeskip '''Classification: '''Human Pirate, Shichibukai, Paramecia Devil Fruit User '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ate the Bara Bara no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which grants him complete immunity from cutting attacks (Vertical or horizontal), and allows him to split his body into parts and rejoin it, He can make parts of him fly as long as his feet are touching the ground. 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''Country Level '(Turned into one of the Shichibukai, making he comparable with Dracule Mihawk, escaped the prison of Impel Down, making he comparable to Shiki who was the only one to escape the prison before him, was part of the crew of the pirate king himself when was young, didn't fight seriously in Marineford cause he would have stomped everyone, comparable to Shanks, should be way higher since these feats are all pre-timeskip, post-timeskip should be even stronger), likely 'higher '''with the Muggy Ball (Muggy Balls are one of the Ancient Weapons). 'Speed: 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Easily reacted to Mihawk's sword slashes and to Akainu's lava), likely '''higher. Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: 'At least '''Country Level '(Survived with no visible stratches blows from Monkey D. Luffy, the future king of the pirates and the serie's protagonist (That makes Buggy resistant to protagonism and anime logic too), survived countless battles against Whitebeard's crew, including Whitebeard himself what was confirmed in flashbacks, should be comparable to the admirals and yonko). 'Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: '''Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters, planetary with the Muggy Balls '''Standard Equipment: '''Knives and Muggy Balls 'Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant, above average (Should be comparable to Shanks and Whitebeard) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bara Bara no Mi (Separate Separate Fruit): A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, the fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Buggy, is that the user becomes permanently immune to damage from being cut, regardless in what manner, be it vertical, horizontal, or otherwise. Instead of being wounded or even killed from such attacks, the user's body simply becomes sliced up pieces. In this state, the user is still alive and can control his sliced up body. They can then manipulate the sliced up pieces to either reattach themselves back together or execute unique attacks. As part of the Devil Fruit's powers, the user can also split their body apart by themselves without the need of being chopped up by others in the first place. He is also still able to be alive without being connected to major parts and organs of his body for long periods of time. Additionally, the levitation effect seems to be able to extend to things in contact with the user, allowing them to bypass gravity by lifting objects regardless how heavy they actually are for as long as Buggy has a firm grip on them. * Bara Bara Hō (Split Split Cannon): Holding a weapon, Buggy shoots his hands at the enemy. This was first seen being used against Zoro after he learned of Buggy's powers. * Chi wo Hau Bara Bara Hō (Ground Runner Split Split Cannon): A variation of Buggy's Bara Bara no Cannon wherein Buggy shoots his hand across the ground in order to grab an opponent's legs. This was first seen being used against Zoro in an attempt to aid Cabaji's attack. Before it could reach its target however, it was stopped by Luffy when he stomped on Buggy's hand. * Bara Bara Hō Kirihanashi (Split Split Cannon - Detach): A variation of the Bara Bara no Cannon where Buggy adds 1/3 of his forearm to his fist, so that if the opponent attempts to stop the attack by grabbing the forearm, Buggy can simply detach his fist and continue the attack. Between his fingers, Buggy holds four knives in this attack. * Bara Bara Senbei (Split Split Rice Cracker): Buggy first stomps on his shoes to make knives appear on them before he performs this technique. He then throws his lower half cartwheeling on the ground towards an opponent. * Bara Bara Kinkyū Dasshutsu (Split Split Emergency Escape): When there's an incoming attack aimed at his head Buggy quickly separates his head from the rest of his body to avoid harm. This was first seen being used to escape from one of Luffy's attacks. * Bara Bara Festival (Split Split Festival): Buggy's ultimate attack. He separates all his body parts into tiny chunks and spins them around. Then he can either surround his enemy to block their escape, or pummel his enemy with his body parts at intense speeds. This attack also makes it difficult to hit Buggy while he's using it, however his feet remain on the ground during this move, leaving them open for attack. * Bara Bara Hadeni Gattai (Split Split Flashy Reassemble): An anime exclusive technique that is basically just a "flashier" attempt at recalling all his body parts. Buggy starts to chant "Bara Bara" endlessly while performing this move. The way that Buggy reassembles himself in this technique resembles the lengthy mecha combining sequences commonly found in Super Sentai series. * Bara Bara Car (Split Split Car): Buggy uses a set of wheels and a bomb for a motor and uses his powers to reconfigure himself into become a small car for quick getaways. Buggy seems to be able to go about as fast as Alvida's Sube Sube Spur. * Kūchū Kirimomi Dai Sākasu (Aerial Spinning Big Circus): Buggy detaches his hands and grabs onto an opponent with them before lifting them high into the air. He then turns them so that they're facing the ground before sending his hands flying in a corkscrew pattern back down to earth, throwing them on the ground with high impact. * Muggy Ball: '''Buggy launches a Muggy Ball and solos your favorite verse. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clowns Category:Canon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Tier 6 Category:Mildly Wanked Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Massively Hypersonic Characters